Messing With The Past
by The-Girl-Who-Lived
Summary: Harry's dead parents come to him in the middle of the night to inform him that Voldemort is trying to kill them in their seventh year at school while she is pregnant with Harry. Will he be able to save them then and now? Please r/r!!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own the plot and everything else is owned by J.K.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Voldemort's Visit To The Past  
  
  
  
Harry had just woken up to someone shaking him up. He opened his eyes and saw his. his. mother shaking him awake while his father was standing right next to her smiling.  
  
  
  
Harry said," What is going on? Why are you two here? You guys are dead."  
  
Lily smiled and said "Harry we need to tell you something."  
  
James said, "It's an emergency and we only have a few minutes to explain."  
  
Harry said, "What is it." As he put on his glasses.  
  
Lily said "Well what happened is that Voldemort found a way into our 7th year at Hogwarts. When I was pregnant with you. Well he is trying to kill me and James before you ever exist."  
  
James said, "You can only go back to that time and kill Voldemort. But he will be brought back here and still be alive."  
  
Lily said "He will be fully restored and after he is killed in that world at his age in our time he will be banished from going back to that time. But he will still be alive the younger version anyway in our past."  
  
James said, "Whatever you do. You cannot kill their time Peter. I would love for him to die but it will all still work out then anyway."  
  
Harry said "But why can't I kill him?"  
  
"Well if you do we will still die along with." James said.  
  
Lily said "Your little sister. She died the same night we did. Very few people know about her. I didn't have enough time to save here as well. She was still in her crib. I tried to save her but I would risk the chance of both of us dying instead of just me. We decided not to tell you because we figured it would only make you feel worse. That is why we told Dumbledore and Madame Pompfry not to tell you about her."  
  
Harry said "Alright. But what if the Peter from my time is there. Should I kill him? Cause I would love to get back at him for what he did to me, Ginny and you."  
  
James said, " If he is there I suppose you could but he would still be alive in this time. Along with us and your sister if you do this right. But some things won't change." As he pointed at his scar.  
  
Lily said, "Yes dear we will be alive if you do this right. And we will all survive Voldemort with that scar. You see Peter will still tell Voldemort where we are but before he kills us he will warn us and we will have time to put a protection spell on all of us."  
  
Harry smiled and hugged his parents tightly and said, "I will try my hardest."  
  
  
  
A/n: Sorry for it's shortness. Next chapter will be longer. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
  
  
  
Harry listened to his parents and they then brought him to the time when they were in their 7th year. They dropped him off in their time and wished him luck. They also told him that he would find their younger versions of themselves on the stairs leading to the astronomy tower and told him to be prepared when he reached the stairs. He nodded and waved goodbye.  
  
Harry rushed up the stairs with his wand held up high. He started up slower when he heard voices from up the stairs which sent a shiver down his spine as he heard Voldemort talking to his parents and the rest of the Mauruders. He walked up the stairs further and further until he reached the destination.  
  
He said "Nice try Voldemort. But this plan is not going to work."  
  
Everyone turned their heads and stared at him.  
  
Voldemort said, "So kind of you to join us Potter. So how did you figure it out?"  
  
Harry said "From my dead parents."  
  
Voldemort said "Hmm. I wonder how they found out. So I suppose you found out about your little sister Jenny that I killed."  
  
Harry said "Yeah I did. Just gives me another reason to kill you. Then what you did top Ginny in my 2nd year and 5th year. And what you are doing now. Trying to kill my parents before I am even born."  
  
Sirius said, "Told you. That you would have a boy." As he pointed a finger at Lily and James.  
  
James asked, "What is going on here?"  
  
Harry said "Well you see the Voldemort from my time is trying to kill both of you before I am born. So that he would never have to put up with me and so he can rule the entire wizarding world without me stopping him."  
  
"But why you," Lily said.  
  
"Well you and James have to different types of magic so when you have your first child he can do just about anything. Which of course I am that person." Harry said and shot a mean look at Peter.  
  
Voldemort said "Come on. Are you done now because I do not want to cheat? It is just something I do not do Potter."  
  
Harry said " Yea I suppose I am. So I guess you want a duel and a rematch from the one we had in my 4th year."  
  
"I do not do rematches. I only kill." Voldemort said.  
  
Harry stepped back into his position and bowed as he did.  
  
Harry said the first spell. Which was a spell that threw punches all over Voldemort's face.  
  
Voldemort said "Frollious." In which he made Harry fly into the air and smash his back on the wall. He then dropped to the floor and was barely conscious.  
  
Harry swung and transformed into a bat and moved across the room and swung the bat across his face. And at his wand that cracked in half.  
  
Voldemort laughed and said, "You think this will stop me." And pulled another wand out of his pocket. He then put the Imperious curse on him. But that did not work because Harry controlled himself from doing whatever this madman wanted him to do.  
  
Harry caught Voldemort by surprise as he turned into a black horse and threw his front legs into the air and charged at Voldemort and right threw the wall to make sure he had killed him.  
  
Harry lay unconscious in his animal form. Until he awoke to James shaking him.  
  
He opened his eyes and stared at James.  
  
James said, "He's alright." To everyone else.  
  
He heard everyone let out a sigh of relive.  
  
They then heard someone running up the stairs and right to them.  
  
Dumbledore said, "What is going on here." As he stared at the hole in the wall where James and a boy who looked just like James were.  
  
Everyone in the room then stared at Harry as he got up and brushed himself up.  
  
Harry said, "well you see Dumbledore. I am from the future and my name is Harry Potter and Voldemort from my time was just here and I turned into my animal form and went through the wall while I charged right at him."  
  
Dumbledore said, "Really and I am supposed to believe that."  
  
"Well yea. How else can you explain me looking just like James. And Voldemort trying to kill them before I was born since I left him nearly alive in all of me encounters with him." Harry said.  
  
Just then Peter (older versions) and Lucius appeared.  
  
Peter said "How dare you do that to my master."  
  
Lucius said "Potter you have gone to far this time. You ruined our 6th plan to try to destroy you and give our master immortality. And we are going to kill you for that. And then we can kill your parents and Sirius and we might as well kill Remus after that."  
  
Peter (younger version) said " why not me?"  
  
Peter (older version) said, "Do you really think I would kill myself."  
  
Lily and the Marauders said "What"  
  
Peter said (older version)" He is me and I help kill you Lily, James, and your kids in a year or so."  
  
Harry then turned into a horse and stood up on his back legs and pushed both Lucius and Peter (older version) down onto the floor and while doing so he broke a few of their ribs.  
  
Then Ginny appeared and said "Do you mind if I join the festivals Harry dear."  
  
Harry smiled and said "No Ginny I don't mind if you want to take a few blows at Peter if you wish. But may I ask who told you where I was."  
  
Ginny said, "Your father did. Secretly though so I could help kill Peter. You know your mother she would get pretty mad if she found out."  
  
Sirius laughed and said, "Sure sounds like you Lily."  
  
Lily scolded at him and said "Shut up. I can't help it if I actually have a brain unlike you."  
  
James said"Losen up Lil. No need to get all postal on poor Sirius here."  
  
Lily said, "Shut up James." She then slapped Sirius across the face.  
  
Sirius said, "Owe!"  
  
Harry laughed and said, "Finally someone knocked some sense into Sirius. To bad it wore off before I met him. You should see him now. He still acts like a child."  
  
Lily smiled and said "Really. So I might as well slap him now so he won't do it then."  
  
Harry said, "That could all change Lily."  
  
Lily said, "Why do you call me Lily. I am your mom right."  
  
"Yea you are. I just never really got a chance to grow onto it." Harry said.  
  
James said, "If we died where did you live as you grew up."  
  
"At aunt Petunia's house. Believe me she really didn't like the fact that I was a wizard." Harry said.  
  
Lily said concerned, "does she treat you alright Harry. She never did that to me."  
  
Harry said "If you call living in a cupboard treating me right. You can stay that."  
  
"She did that. That is awful Harry." Lily said.  
  
Just then they heard a groan from the corner of the room that was coming from Peter. Who had just woke up.  
  
Ginny quickly turned into a cat and jumped onto him and started to claw him to death.  
  
Harry decided to through a few spells at Luscious until he died. When he finished Ginny was still clawing Peter to death. He assumed she wanted to make it slow and painful. So he just stood there and watched for a little while. But then he saw his father gaining on Peter (younger version).  
  
Harry then ran to his father and grabbed his arm and said, "Don't. You can't kill him."  
  
James said, "Why not he helped kill me."  
  
"But that will all change in my time. If we do this right you and Lily will still be alive and my little sister Jenny." Harry said.  
  
"How would we still live if he helps kill us." James said.  
  
Harry said, "You see he just will. I can't change a lot in the past so you just have to trust me. Do you really think I would help kill my parent's."  
  
James nodded and lowered his wand. He then sat down next to Lily and put his arm around her.  
  
Just then Ginny finished killing Peter. Which took about an hour. (A/n: You go girl and starts to do victory dance.)  
  
Ginny whipped her hands as she turned back in to herself.  
  
Harry said, "We better get going Ginny." Harry waved bye as he left their world and back to his own. 


End file.
